Food processing apparatus such as food spinners are commonly in the kitchens for quickly spinning off water from food such as salad, vegetable or the like. Most of such spinners are hand-operated. A typical construction includes a bowl-shaped housing, a basket supported in the housing for rotation, and a drive mechanism for rotating the basket to spin off water from food in the basket. Whilst the drive mechanism should be designed to rotate the basket as fast as possible to spin off water quickly, the direction of rotation of the basket and the ability to brake the basket are two concerns to users.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved food processing apparatus to address at least one of these concerns.